A XXX Ranked Mision
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: Naruto and some of Naruto's acquaintances are assigned to a mission. Rated M for matured content.
1. Chapter 1

_All of the usual disclaimers apply do not read if you are under the age of 18._

_I do not own the characters nor do I claim ownership of them. This is for personal enjoyment of the reader and not to be sold or distributed for profit._

Jiraiya the toad sage sat by the natural hot spring pouring in a potion that he usually carried around. It was a basically a way to heighten sexual arousal, and was a great way to get inspired for his Make Out series and it had the nice side effect of blocking the memories while under it's effect. This batch would last about two days so now he just needed to get to his lookout place and watch the fun happen.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Naruto "This is a D ranked mission and you should know granny Tsunde that a ninja of my level should only be for B level or higher."

"Well the village needs all of our ninja to bring in money to help with our debts. So your team will go on this mission or you will go back to the academy. Get ready to meet your team in one hour, and even though I know I will regret this you will be in charge. Your leadership skills need work" Tsunade said.

Naruto arrived to the entrance to the hidden leaf village to see his team waiting. Good lord what was granny thinking. His team was Sakura Ino and Hinata. From the look that the three women were giving him they were in equal shock. "Alright team lets head out." Naruto said heading out in the wrong direction.

"Idiot! Your heading in the wrong direction." Yelled Sakura.

"Oh ya." Said Naruto turning in the right direction.

On the way to the mission they passed a hot spring deciding to stop there after the mission. Naruto was well out ahead while the three ladies trailed back. "Geeze" Ino said. "I can't believe lady Tsunde gave us a lame assignment to report on Naruto's ability to lead and manage a team."

"Relax Ino. Yes I will agree that this isn't the most important mission that we've had but think about this we get to goto a town and spend three hundred ryo a piece at the stores there, and the price for the is to keep him out of lady Tsunde's hair for awhile." Sakura said.

"Yes and it's important for Naruto to know what he needs to improve on."

Hinata added.

Around four in the evening they arrived at the town. Naruto told his team mates that granny Tsunde asked him to go alone to the store and pick up her item so they were free to roam around, but they should meet up in about an hour.

One hour later Naruto was sitting buy the main entrance to town. Man where are the girls they should have been back by now. Soon after Naruto spotted Hinata and stopped her. "Hey Hinata where are the other two?" He asked. "They will be along... shortly." She started tapping her two index fingers together in front of her mouth. "They wanted to goto one more store, and get us something for the hot spring stop we are going to make camp for the night."

An hour later they were on there way to the hot spring. It was just about to get dark when they arrived. "Ohh Boy. Time for a nice dip in the spring." Naruto said hopping out of his clothes before getting cracked on the skull.

"Ouch Sakura! You know since you started training with granny your staring to hit like a mule." He said.

"Cha you had better watch it or I will hit you again. You can wait till we are done with the hot spring, and while your waiting you can make us all something to eat. Ohhh and by the way if your thinking about sneaking a peek at us." Sakura punched a thick tree branch breaking it off, and then finished. "I'll be happy to turn you into my new training dummy."

The three women got to the hot spring dressed only in there towels slowly entered one by one. Their was something immediate when they touched the water. A soft warm feeling raised from there toes to the top of there heads.

They all watched the others sliding into the spring. It wasn't the first time they had seen the others naked considering that there was the one main bath house in the village they had all bumped into each other from time to time there. They felt their bodies loosen up, and arousal firm up their nipples.

"You know Hinata I have to say you probably have the biggest breast of all of the girls around our age." Ino stated. Hinata blushed red "I don't know about that." She responded.

"I don't know I think Ino has a point. I will also say that you seem to cover them up a lot. I bet that if you were to wear something less modest you could

probably get any guy you wanted to get." Sakura added.

The three bathing women couldn't help but feeling horny. Slowly there hands made there way to their pussies and began to slowly finger themselves. They talked about less important things all the while playing with themselves.

Their feet slowly drifted until they touched under the water. A surge of energy shot up all three of them as they experienced a mini orgasm. Suddenly they all stopped and looked at each other, and turned shades of red.

"Ok. Were we all doing what I think we were doing?" Sakura asked. Silence was her answer. "Ok I will admit that I was masturbating it's something natural that we all do, and something about this spring just got me in the mood."

Hinata sunk down so that her mouth was under water, and looked down. Ino was a little more forthcoming with her answer. "Hinata what you were doing wasn't

wrong and it's ok we're not going to judge you because we were doing the exact same thing." Ino said.

Suddenly they felt a thrill. They had all been going at it with other people so close and they had been caught in a way. Sakura slowly rose letting the air chill her body. Her nipples hardened up and the water ran down her naked body some was trapped in her pink heart shaped trimmed pubic hair, and then ran down into the spring. She moved her hands down twisting her nipples slightly, and went back down. When she reached her pussy she stuck two fingers deep inside herself. Watching her friend start to finger herself got Ino aroused and she decided to do something unexpected she placed her hand on Sakura's inner thigh and ran her hand up to the busy pussy. The touch from Ino gave Sakura another mini orgasm and when she felt other fingers at her pussy she slid her own fingers out and allowed the new fingers to enter. The sudden orgasm caused her knees to buckle and she would have ended up in the water had Hinata not stood up to grab her. Each touch of there skin set them on fire. The moment there faces were almost touching Sakura moved in and kissed Hinata on the lips.

Naruto decided that since he was going to have to get wood and things set up there was only one way to get it done quickly. With his hands in front of him he said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Four clones appeared next to him. They split up the work, but there was still a lot to do.

Back at the spring all three girls had decided that they needed some sexual release. Hinata had decided that she would modify her eight trigrams sixty-four palms into a high speed masturbation technique. Sakura and Ino had to stifle screams of joy as Hinata's hands became an amazing blur over their pussies. The other two girls took turns fingering Hinata, but found they had trouble keeping up. They had all started to loose count of just how many times they had cum. "I think we should get dressed and get back to camp."

Sakura said. "Naruto might wonder what is taking us so long." With that all three girls stopped after one more orgasm and got themselves dressed still feeling incredibly horny.

Naruto was getting the fire started when his three team mates arrived. "Well looks like it's my turn for the spring. You three will have to make dinner"

He said as he took off. He reached the spring in no time and hopped right in.

Soon he had a painfully hard erection. He thought to himself that if the spring water made him feel this good he should get a bottle of it. Taking the water out of his own bottle he filled it back up with hot spring water and corked it up.

Things at the camp were not going as well for the three leaf ninja. Hinata had a dark spot directly over her crotch, and the other two had their own juices running down there legs. They had beads of sweat dripping down there faces. There dinner was cooking and they just needed to kill some time.

Finally they came to the decision that they would have one more go.

Naruto got bored. Here he had masturbated twice and still he was rock hard.

He got dressed and followed the smell of food back to camp. He got a surprise when he set eyes on the camp all three of the girls were masturbating. "Hey can anyone join this party?" He asked while removing his clothes.

"Naruto you perv!" Yelled Sakura. "You had better turn around and forget everything before I..." She trailed off. Naruto had managed to get his pants off and had a seven inch cock. She had heard from the 5th that the average guy was only three to four inches long. Something in her desired to touch it.

Naruto seized this opportunity "No you three had better understand a few things your going to do what I say. Firstly because I am the team leader, and lastly because I can outrun all three of you back to the village and tell everyone what I've seen." There was a quick flash and a click. "This will be the proof so everyone will believe me." He said.

The girls seemed to take a quick second to talk it over. They all finally turned to him and nodded. Sakura started toward him when he stopped her. "No

I'm gonna have all three of you at once." He said placing his hands before him "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Two shadow clones appeared next to him. "Now one of you for each of me."

They paired off the Naruto and Sakura pair wasted no time what so ever. She wrapped her hands around his cock and started jerking him off. Mid stroke he suddenly grabbed the back of her head and forced himself past her lips. This new sensation caused her to shudder as she reached a climax. He brutally rammed himself in and out of her mouth. This went on for a time till he grunted and began shooting his load into her mouth. He pulled himself out and shot one last load onto her face. Before she had time to recover he pushed her down and pulled her legs apart. She was amazed he was still fully erect something was really different about him. This thought was lost however as the sudden penetration caused her to cry out as a new orgasm shook her body.

He was pounding into her with everything he had. He felt her hymen tear on his first thrust and he could feel the tight wet pussy. This sensation proved to be just too good for him, and he fired another load deep inside her.

"Sas...Sas... Sasuke!" She screamed as she climaxed.

The Naruto and Ino pair was a little rocky. Unlike Sakura who wanted to touch it Ino wasn't sure about any of this. Finally fed up with her inaction he knocked her to her knees and proceeded to rape her mouth. It was a nice change he thought usually she was always talking about how things could be done better and now she was going to be quiet for awhile. He forced her head up and down while working a toe into her crotch. He could feel her pussy tightening around his toe and readied himself to fire a load into her mouth as she came. He decided that she deserved something special so just before he came he yanked hard on her blond pony tail and forced all of his dick inside her mouth causing her to gag as sperm filled her choking mouth. He didn't wait for her to recover as he pushed her back yanked her legs apart and was greeted by another hymen. He pushed through and listened to her moans as left over sperm drooled out of her mouth.

Hinata quickly got to her knees and gave her Naruto a taste of the gentle fist masturbation. Her hand was a blur over his cock, and occasionally she would lick the head. Her tender care caused him to cum rather quickly in rapid hard shots that hit her face and open mouth. Caught off guard by the sudden facial she fell back with her legs opening up. Seizing this opportunity he rammed home and through another hymen. In and out he slammed into her hard as he could. When it came time for another orgasm he heard her call out "Nar... Nar... Naruto!"

As his clones came in there respective girls they popped out. However he was still not sexually satisfied. "I still need more" He cried out putting his hands together. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" This time eleven copies were around. Three went to Sakura and began to penetrate every hole they could fit into. The same thing happened for Ino. Hinata however had two extra clones that she had to jack off. Each one felt it at the same time, and knew they couldn't hold out any more. "Alright girls line up because I'm going to show you a new amazing jutsu, and don't forget to play with yourselves." The girls dropped to there knees and put on a show for the eleven Naruto who were jacking off around them. "Naruto style cumsangan!" he yelled as all eleven shot thick loads of sperm at the girls. They were glazed with sperm as the clones popped out of existence leaving the original behind and starting to go limp. Spent and dazed some of the haziness left his mind and he started to put his clothes on. The last thing that he saw before he closed his eyes was the girls licking all the cum off one another.

The three girls spent a good deal of time licking each other clean, but were starting to get tired themselves. So they decided to get dressed and get some sleep. Before going to bed though Sakura stopped both girls and said. "Look I'm not really supposed to use this trick lady Tsunde showed me but considering what happened I'm going to." She made a quick few hand signs and placed her hands over both girls crotches. "This will restore your virginity in a way." As she finished getting dressed the three girls fell asleep next to each other.

The next morning came and the entire team woke up late. "Oh geeze!" Naruto exclaimed. "Granny is gonna be pissed that were running late. Ok everyone lets haul ass back to the leaf village." He didn't wait for them to start up with him knowing that they would be close behind.

Jiraiya sat in the tree dumbfounded. The event he had witnessed could make a whole new series of books.

_Well I hope you enjoyed my Naruto story._


	2. Chubbies Rule

_All of the typical disclaimers apply no children, and I do not own the characters involved._

Naruto took a week to finally take enough pictures to develop the film. Being a well-trained ninja he knew how to develop his own film. He got a most delightful surprise. The night of his mission was hazy. He remembered what felt like a dream seeing the three girls coated in his cum. He decided to head over to the records department to find out what the others had to say about his mission. The report is a little odd it mentioned a hot spring and the decision to stop there after the mission was done. Then there was a mention of being tired after the hot spring and over sleeping. Naruto remembered bottling the spring water because he felt so good in it. What he needed now was someone to help with this problem someone smart.

Shikamaru sat watching the clouds in the sky when Naruto came up to him. "Shikamaru I need your help on something." He said.

"Can this wait I have to beat Asuma in a game of shogi soon." Shikamaru responded.

Naruto showed the picture to Shikamaru who just shrugged "You seriously wanted to show me this genjutsu picture. Don't waste my time with this fake picture." He flipped up, and started walking away.

"Hey just wait. This picture was taken on my camera and the night that it indicates is one that me and my team don't remember." Naruto said.

Shikamaru stopped. If this was true this was going to be an interesting puzzle to work on. This could be some new mind control jutsu or some genjutsu that they used to make the people give away secrets while in the throes of passion. "I'll meet you at your place in a bit." Shikamaru said walking away.

Around twenty minutes later there was a knock on Naruto's door. Shikamaru stepped in and looked around for a clean place to sit. Naruto recounted the dream he had, the picture, and showed him the bottle of spring water that he had. The water now had a film on the top.

One month later Shikamaru came knocking on the door again. "This took forever to make and it's not exactly it, but it's as close as I can come." Naruto made a grab for the bottle but only caught air. "Hold on Naruto I want to run this through a test first. I compared the volume of the water and came up with a mixture that should work for about an hour. So let's get going to a testing ground."

They walked for awhile until they met up with Choji. "Hey is the test subject there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes she's in the field right now." Choji replied.

"You're good with the plan and know when to come in?" Shikamaru asked.

With a nod from Choji Shikamaru moved into the trees and started manipulating his shadow while it carried a water bottle. After awhile Shikamaru returned. "Ok Choji it's your turn." He said.

With that Choji started walking away. "Hey where is Choji going off too?" Naruto asked.

"Ino is picking flowers in a field that way. I swapped her water bottle for the one that I dosed. See Choji has always had a thing for Ino, and I thought that I would give him a chance. Since he's not dosed he can tell us all about it later." Shikamaru said walking back to the village.

Choji walked for about 10 minutes and came to a field where his teammate was picking flowers. He took a quick look and saw an open half empty water bottle, but he didn't see Ino anywhere. A moment later he did happen to hear her moaning. He didn't bother coming up quietly on her because she was far too busy playing with herself. He remembered the warning he got before this to make sure she drank it all so that she would be affected for an hour. Picking up the bottle he walked over to her. "Hey Ino your looking a little hot maybe you need some more water." He said.

She stifled a scream "Choji get out of here." She said while masturbating.

Choji pulled out a camera and took some quick pictures. "I don't think so since I don't think you will want me talking about how you spend time picking flowers and apparently masturbating." He smiled and he took another picture. "Besides I think you could use some help. Partial Expansion Jutsu." His hand and arm expanded in an odd proportion and moved her whole hand with just a large finger. Slowly he started to rub at her clit. With his other arm he brought the bottle to her mouth. "Now be a good girl and drink the rest of your water and I will help you out." He lightly inserted a penis sized finger causing her to moan.

"Ok Choji I will finish the water." She said with a defeated tone.

"Good." He said. He watched her finish the water, and then went to work on her. Slowly he worked his larger finger into her. Her body shook with an orgasm. His large finger moved in ways that touched new places in her body. "You know I think I could use some relief here." He said pulling his finger out leaving her feeling empty. She squirmed to get her hands free but had no luck because they were still pinned by his large hand.

Frustration built up in her being extremely horny and unable to please herself. "Ok ok! Whatever you want I will give it to you." She began to try to squeeze her thighs together just to get a little satisfaction.

Choji didn't waste another minute he pulled the zipper of his pants down and let his hard on free. Placing it at the opening of her mouth he said. "Time to give me a fantastic blowjob."

Ino gulped but the frustration was getting to be too much for her so she opened her mouth and started bobbing on his dick. The sensation was fantastic for him the girl he was hot for going down on him. On one of her bobs up she took a moment to say one thing. "Hey what about me?" She asked before a hand gripped the back of her head and pushed her back down. Suddenly one of his larger fingers were back at the entrance of her pussy working its way in.

"You know you talk too much maybe you need something more in your mouth. Partial expansion jutsu." He said. His penis expanded out in size and in width touching the edges of her mouth, and triggering her gag reflex. The sudden sputtering and constriction around him caused him to fire off a load of sperm into her mouth. Sperm shot down her throat and caused her to cough some up around his member. He slid himself out of her mouth. Sperm clung to his penis and dribbled out of her mouth. "You know my mom always talked about how you should be sure to eat everything you're given and it looks to me like that you still have some things to lick clean."

He had brutally kept her just at the edge of an orgasm, and her mind couldn't take much more. "Just let me cum, and we can do whatever you want. I just need to cum!" She said and then started to lick the cum off of his cock. She felt his finger growing inside her and move faster. She came in an exploding moment. The seemingly long time that he kept her on the edge made it build up and it seemed to last for minutes.

A beep told him that he only had a few minutes left. It was true that time flies when you're having fun. "Well Ino it has been a lot of fun but I'm going to get going you be sure to clean yourself up." He snapped off a few more pictures and headed off. She spent the rest of the time licking the cum off her and playing with herself. When she finally came out of the daze that she was in she wondered how it seemed to get later then she remembered but there wasn't really much time to wonder about things she had to get back home with the flowers she picked.


End file.
